wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor/37
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Chancellor Od 23 do 30 grudnia. Po burzy wiatr pociągnął od północo-wschodu i dmie ciągle z równą siłą. Musimy z niego korzystać albowiem zbliża nas ku ziemi. Za staraniem Daulasa znów silnie ustawiono maszt, zawieszono żagiel i tratwa postępuje ciągle przebiegając przeszło dwie mile na godzinę. Zreperowano także rudel, urządzony za pomocą drąga i kawałka szerokiej deski. Nieszczególnie on działa wprawdzie, pod wpływem jednak wiatru popychającego tratwę, nie trzeba zbytecznych wysileń ażeby nią kierować. Przy pomocy sznurów i klinów pościągano deski platformy, poręcz z prawej strony uniesiona przez fale została znów odbudowaną, przez co zakryci jesteśmy przeciw bałwanom. Jednem słowem zrobiliśmy wszystko co było w naszej możności, ażeby wzmocnić te nietrwałą wiązankę z masztu i desek skleconą. Nie w tem jednak leży nasze największe niebezpieczeństwo. Wraz ze słońcem wróciły upału zwrotnikowe, które nam poprzednio tyle dokuczyły. Dzisiaj na szczęście, lekki wietrzyk chłodzi nas niekiedy. Zbudowano dobry namiot na tyle tratwy i z kolei pod nim szukamy schronienia. Pomimo tego brak żywności daje się dotkliwie uczuć. Każdy widocznie cierpi z głodu. Policzki nam pozapadały, twarze wychudły. U wielu z nas systemat nerwowy jest silnie zaatakowany, ściskanie się żołądka sprawia przykre uczucie. Gdybyśmy dla oszukania tego głodu, dla uśpienia pili jaki narkotyk np. opium lub tytoń, może niecierpielibyśmy tyle, Nie! my nic nie mamy. Jeden z nas przynajmniej nie czuje tych cierpień. Porucznik Walter pożerany nieustanną gorączką od dawna już nic nie je, pragnienie jednak dokucza mu straszliwie. Miss Herbey pomimo tego że sama część swojego napoju oddaje choremu, potrafiła uzyskać u kapitana powiększenie porcyi wody i co kwadrans zwilża nią usta porucznika. Walter nie może już prawie mówić i wzrokiem tylko dziękuje za opiekuńcze starania. Biedny chłopiec skazany na śmierć; nie ma siły, która byłaby w stanie utrzymać go przy życiu. Przynajmniej długo cierpieć nie będzie. Dziś zdaje się że odzyskał świadomość swojego losu, i dał mi znak ażebym się do niego zbliżył. Usiadłem obok niego. Zebrał wtedy wszystkie siły i przerywanemi słowami zapytał: – Panie Kazallon, czy ja prędko skończę? Na chwilę zawahałem się z odpowiedzią co Walter zauważył. – Mów pan prawdę, rzekł, całą prawdę. – Nie jestem lekarzem, nie mógłbym więc… – Nic nie szkodzi, odpowiedz pan, bardzo proszę. Długo patrzyłem na chorego, potem położyłem ucho na jego piersi. Od kilku dni suchoty zrobiły gwałtowne postępy. Jedno z płuc nie działa już zupełnie, drugie zaś zaledwie wystarcza na potrzeby oddychania. Walter jest ofiarą gorączki, która zwykle zwiastuje koniec w piersiowych słabościach. Cóż miałem odpowiedzieć pytającemu biedakowi. Wzrok jego tak badawczo wlepił się we mnie, że nie widziałem co robić i szukałem tylko sposobu wymknięcia się. – Mój przyjacielu, rzekłem, w obecnem naszem położeniu, nikt z nas nie może liczyć na, to żeby pozostało mu jeszcze wiele dni żywota… Kto wie czy za jakie ośm dni, z tych wszystkich, co są na tratwie… – Za ośm dni! szepnął porucznik, nie spuszczając oczów ze mnie. Przez następne dnie, to jest 24, 25, 26 grudnia, nic się nie zmieniło. Chociaż może to się wydawać nieprawdopodobnem, ale przyzwyczailiśmy się do głodu i nie umieramy. Opowiadania rozbitków często już zaznaczały wypadki podobne. Czytając je, zawsze posądzałem opisujących o przesadę. A jednak tak nie było i dziś przekonywam się, że brak żywności dłużej można znieść, niż zwykle sądzą. Zresztą kapitan uważał za stosowne do pół funta chleba, codzień dodawać nam po kilka kropli wódki, i sposób ten żywienia zadziwiająco podtrzymuje nasze siły. Gdybyśmy mieli na dwa miesiące, na miesiąc chociaż zapewnioną taką porcyę! Na nieszczęście zapasy wyczerpują się, każdy przewiduje chwilę w której zabraknie nam i tego szczupłego posiłku. Morze musi nas zaopatrzyć w ryby, ale dotąd wcale się to nie udaje; pomimo tego że bosman i cieśla z rozplątanych konopi i gwózdzi wyciągniętych z podłogi statku, porobili wędki z czego bosman szczególniej bardzo się cieszył. – Nie są to zbyt eleganckie haczyki, ale byle przynęta była, to i na te gwoździe ryby doskonale się łapać będą! To tylko bieda, że oprócz sucharów nic nie mamy, a te rozpływają się w wodzie. Żebym tak jedną rybkę złapał, to już potem nie zabrakło by nam świeżego mięsa na przynętę, ale to właśnie sztuka złapać pierwszą rybę. Bosman ma racyę i rybołóstwo zapewne się nie powiedzie. Probujemy jednak szczęścia ale żadna ryba nie chwyta. Widocznie zresztą, te morza nie są rybne. Przez cały 28 i 29 ponawialiśmy próby, ale zawsze bezwocnie. Suchary rozpływały się w wodzie napróżno. Zresztą szkoda marnować resztek naszej ostatniej żywności, której okruszyny już prawie zliczyć można. Bosman widząc to, wymyślił założyć na haczyk szmatkę materyi wełnianej. Panna Herbey udzieliła kawałeczek czerwonego szala którym była okryta. Może być że ten jaśniejący gałgan skusi jakąś żarłoczną rybę. 30-go zrobiliśmy nową próbę. Przez kilka godzin wędki stały zapuszczone w głębinę. Po wyciągnięciu okazało się że ryby nie tknęły nawet szmaty. Bosman upadł na duchu. Jeszcze jeden środek ratunku wymknął się nam. Cóżbyśmy dziś dali za tę pierwszą rybę, przy pomocy której moglibyśmy łowić inne. – Niedługo będę miał lepszą zanętę dla mojej wędki, rzekł bosman po cichu do mnie. – Jaką? zapytałem. – Dowiesz się pan w swoim czasie, odpowiedział dziwnie jakoś spojrzawszy na mnie. Nie rozumiem co mogą znaczyć te wyrazy w ustach człowieka tak zwykle umiarkowanego? Myślałem o tem całą noc.